


Peppermint Martinis and Hangover Potions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Dramione Duet 2020, Dramione Duet Exchange, F/M, Language, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The Christmas party brings two unsuspecting people together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: round 12 2020





	Peppermint Martinis and Hangover Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. All fics posted at this community were written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Went with this prompt by tygermine: Hermione has got way too drunk at a Christmas party and Draco has to get her home somehow. (Or vice versa).

Hermione sat at the corner of the bar, sipping at her peppermint martini. The Christmas party was in full swing, and despite not wanting to attend, she was glad that Ginny had convinced her to come. It had been nice to catch up with some of her peers from their Hogwarts’ days. 

“Hey,” a voice said from next to her.

Hermione turned, eyes wide as she saw Draco standing next to her. “Malfoy,” she greeted in return. “Care for a drink?” The two of them often collaborated during work, but it was mostly via Owl correspondence. As she glanced him over, she realised that Draco looked good… Really good, actually.

“I’d love one,” Draco said with a nod, sliding into the seat next to Hermione. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” He flashed her a grin that sent a thrill of want through her.

“I hope you like peppermint martinis,” Hermione said with a giggle. “Another martini, please!” she called to the bartender. 

“Peppermint?” Draco asked with an arched brow. 

“It’s a holiday party,” she said with a shrug. “We _have_ to have a holiday drink, it’s like a holiday rule written somewhere,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“So, are you enjoying yourself?” Draco asked as he waited for his drink to arrive. He must have noticed her cheeks were quite flushed.

“As well as I can at these type of functions. I’m not usually one for socialising, hence why I love working for the Department of Mysteries.” Hermione glanced down at her martini.

Draco nodded in understanding. “The press isn’t usually to kind to either of us.”

Hermione hummed in agreement. “They just need to mind their own business.”

The bartender appeared with Draco’s drink. Hermione slid it towards Draco, smiling happily. “Here you are.”

Draco picked up the martini glass, brushing his fingers against hers, and took a sip. “Oh, that’s quite good. Sweet, but delicious. And strong… How many of these have you had?” He looked at her warily.

“A few,” Hermione said, shrugging as she grinned at Draco. “Care to dance?”

Draco barely had time to answer before Hermione was pulling him towards the dancefloor, martini still in hand.

* * *

Draco laughed, spinning Hermione around in his arms. The two of them had danced for what felt like ages, stopping to refill their martini glasses once. As the night wore on, he felt himself relaxing more and more. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had relaxed so fully. Pansy was always telling him that he needed to get out more, but he never took her words to heart. 

Dancing with Hermione, however, Draco could see the appeal in going out and having a good time.

Hermione swayed on her feet the wrong way, and if he hadn’t been holding her, she would have stumbled to the floor. “Ooops,” she said with a giggle, looking up at him. Her eyes were completely glazed over. 

“Come on, Granger,” Draco said, pulling Hermione off the dance floor. Looking around, he tried to spot Potter’s messy, black hair. When he didn’t find him, he tried to find Weasley, who was also absent. 

“Pans!” he shouted when he saw someone he _did_ recognise. 

“Draco!” Pansy said excitedly, sashaying towards them. Her eyes lit up when she saw Hermione hanging on his arm. 

“I’m getting Granger home,” he said. “She had too much to drink and I don’t want to just leave her. I can’t see Potter or Weasley, so if you see either of them, tell them I took her home.”

“Don’t be a creep about it, Draco,” Pansy said, winking at him. “But go on, get out of here.”

He scowled. “I’m not trying to be creepy, Pans, jeez.” He shook his head. “See you later.” Looking at Hermione, he leant in. “Come on, let’s get out of there.”

“I’ve always wanted you to take me home,” Hermione said before giggling. 

Draco and Hermione made it outside before he realised he didn’t know where she lived. “Guess you’ll be coming home with me.” Pulling her close, he looked at her. “Don’t you dare puke on my shoes.” Turning, he Disapparated them to his flat. 

Once they landed, he saw that she looked a little green. “Hermione?” he said warily.

“I don’t feel great,” she murmured. 

“Come on, let’s get you a glass of water then I’m putting you to bed.” 

“Yes, daddy,” she quipped cheekily, brushing past him before pausing. “Where’s the kitchen?”

“Come on,” he said, gesturing her to follow him, his cheeks burning hot. She followed him, accepting the glass of water graciously. She chugged it down, her eyes fluttering. 

“Time for bed,” he said, pulling her towards the guest rooms. He opened the door and she flew past him.

“Bed!” she exclaimed happily, throwing herself on the bed.

He half-debated changing her but then a snore escaped her lips and he shook his head. She was out. “Night, Granger,” he said, lingering in the doorway. She looked beautiful, her curls splayed out on the bed messily and a stir of longing ran through him. Taking one last look, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

With a groan, Hermione rolled over. Her head hurt as if she had been stamped on by a herd of Hippogriffs. She scrunched her eyes closed, trying to settle her queasy stomach. She groaned once more.

Opening her eyes, she cringed at the brightness. “I feel like shite.” Slowly sitting up, she winced as she did so. Looking around, she didn’t recognise where she was, but she was still wearing her clothes and shoes from the night before, so she felt better about that. Her wand and purse were on the nightstand, another small comfort.

At the end of the bed, there were some clothes. Picking them up, she saw it was a tee-shirt and a pair of men’s joggers. Slipping them on, she changed, grateful to be out of the flashy dress that she had worn to the party last night. They were loose on her, but it was better than doing the walk of shame in her clothes.

She opened the door and peeked into the hall. “Hello?” she called out warily.

“Down the hall!” a voice shouted back.

Her eyes widened. That sounded like… Malfoy? Cautiously, she made her way down the hall. She came to a kitchen, where the sweet smell of bacon was wafting from. “Malfoy?” she asked in surprise. 

“There’s a potion right there for you,” Draco said, pointing at the counter where a small phial was waiting for her. “That should help with your head. It helped with mine,” he said laughing. "Those martinis were strong."

“Thank Merlin for Hangover potions,” Hermione said, grabbing the drink. She gulped it down, closing her eyes as she waited for it to take effect. “Draco, I’m so sorry if I said anything embarrassing last night.” She looked at him, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

“Nah, nothing too bad,” he teased. “Though you did call me _Daddy_.”

Hermione’s eyes widened before she cleared her throat awkwardly. _For the love of Merlin…_

“Didn’t know you had a daddy kink, Granger,” he teased, pouring her a cup of coffee and sliding it towards her.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she quipped after a moment, enjoying the way his eyes sparkled with sudden interest. 

“I’ll have to rectify that,” Draco said, watching her carefully.

“Starting with breakfast, I hope,” she said, sniffing the air once more. “Is that bacon?” She walked around the island and stood next to Draco at the stove. Her stomach chose that moment to grumble.

“And pancakes,” Draco told her. “Nothing beats a hangover like a good, full breakfast.” 

“Thanks again for taking care of me last night,” Hermione said softly. “I appreciate it, Draco.” Feeling bold, she quickly leant up and brushed her lips against his softly. When she pulled away, they were both blushing slightly.

“Of course,” Draco said, grinning at her. “Now, I hope you’re hungry.”

“For bacon? Always,” Hermione answered, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.


End file.
